


Foolish Kindness

by LunaTantabus



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, M/M, Plot Twists, Plot twists if you ain't read this, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTantabus/pseuds/LunaTantabus
Summary: You make a foolish choice, out of wanting to be kind. Now you're... all tied up. Will someone come to help?





	1. Foolish Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> A bit long, I want to make this more than just smut, so be ready for new chapters.

As you flipped your way attentively through your beaten up paperback at the camp's table, you fervently munched on your canned strawberries and raced through the dizzying flurries of sentences. As you reached the bottom of the page, a glimmer sparking from your chest took your attention, and you smiled down at the wire encased rock you strung around your neck. 

You thought back to how you first met it. You woke up one morning, the sun barely flicking its rays across camp. Turning to bury yourself within the furs of your bedspread, a faint shimmer caught your eye. You rose your head to see a small, translucent stone, no bigger than a coin. There it sat on the leather bound table beside you, and shining to its hearts content. 

Blearily you sat up, and leaning over to the table, inspecting the shiny object. It was smooth, you could tell it had tumbled in water for a long while for it to be this sleek. It dazzled in a rainbow of hues even in the faintest light. You smiled, and clutched it right to your chest. You had no idea how it got there, if someone gave it to you during the night, you hadn't the slightest clue. But you loved that rock. 

Later that day, you acquired some thin leather strands used for leatherwork, and some silver wire from some jeweler in town. It was crudely wrapped around the stone, but as you threaded the leather strand through the taut wire and tied it around your neck, you smiled. 

A large shadow on the table in front of you tread by broke you from your thought, and you turned to see Charles with his bow clad to his back, and arrows clustered in his hands. 

"Where you headed so late?" You queried to the large figure, watching intently at his broad shoulders as he turned around and faced you with those unfairly tantalizing topaz brown eyes.

You had been sweet on the reserved man before you since the moment you saw him. Running with the gang, you took to look at him more, and sometimes making eye contact with him from across the campfire at night, resulting in a rich blush from you and staring intently back to the stew you had in your lap. When you had the mental stamina to look back up, occasionally he would be back, looking down, running a large hand through his hair. 

"I'm headed hunting for coyotes in the woods, a man in town was requesting them and I figured the extra money would be helpful."

"Oh, alright. Uh, be careful." You replied halfheartedly. 

Charles gave an amused hum, "I always am." 

You were trying to be more social towards everyone, Particularly towards Charles. But on the few occasions you could catch him in camp, and not busy, he was always so dishearteningly reserved. You started to lose hope on your chances, but the quiet man intrigued you to continue your /very/ hidden pursuit. 

At least you're pretty sure you aren't making it obvious. You can't say. Charles is hard to read. 

Pulling yourself from your lamenting muse, you turned back to the book in your hands, and read the time away.

You heard boots slowly making their way towards you, and you finished the last of your canned strawberries, drinking the last of the sweet sap at the bottom from your spoon. You dropped the spoon back into the aluminum tin with a satisfying metallic clang. 

You flit your eyes up from your book, the back of your mind whining in dissatisfaction at the rather harsh pull from the magnetic shakespearean literature. As you raised your gaze they met a pair of pleasantly pale blue eyes. 

"Hiya, Micah." You greeted. You heard negative things of him, so you decided it might fare better for the both of you if you weren't mean at default. 

"Hey, doll." Micah replied casually, much more casually than you'd be used to. 

Normally, before you joined the gang, you were very hostile, solo for the most part. But life with other people that respected you, even if you weren't particularly close yet, (You've only been running with them for about two months.) Company quickly brought out a more patient and bubbly you. 

Micah sat on the chair next to you, tapping his fingers on the leather table. 

"You uh, wanna take a walk with me for a bit?" 

You looked up at him, slightly startled at the offer, and stuttered out your hasty reply. 

"Oh, uh, sure." 

Micah brightened at the response, his new haircut with only mild stubble accentuating his smile. 

Confidence mounting with the smile you received, you proceeded another sentence and stood up from your bench. 

"Just let me change into something more suitable for walking, and then I'll be right with you." 

You trot back to your tent, swiftly removing your emerald dress, and tugged on some tight jeans, and a dusty red blouse. Running a hand through your hair, you sat down on your cot and pulled on your boots and cantered out the tent flaps, hand back in your locks. 

"Ready now, doll?" Micah asked, turning to the woods against the camps walls.  
The sun dipping low beneath the horizon, with a light show of oranges and reds streaking across the sky, giving way to the long dark shadows cast below. 

You and Micah began your small trek and soon fell into step with your hands clasped behind you and Micah's thumbed in his jean pockets. 

Micah spoke first;   
"So, that fancy book you were readin', what's it about? 

"Oh it's a personal favorite of mine," you began, babbling about its plot and how it could've been different, Micah nodding and staring ahead the whole time.


	2. Evil Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, but plan reveals, torture, angst, etc.

After a while, you noticed how dark it actually was. You thought inwardly how taking a walk so late hasn't been such a great decision, but it made Micah happy. You thought back to how Micah brightened at your acceptance and smiled to yourself as you stared at the undergrowth beneath your boots. 

You palmed at the knife on your belt absentmindedly, the bone handle smooth and warm from your body. 

"So where we goin?" You asked Micah, who was carefully inspecting the sky and trees above your heads. 

"Just a favorite spot of mine, nice and quiet." Micah muttered back, not looking down. 

You could feel Micah becoming less enthused and more quiet as you walked, so you allowed yourself to drift back into your thoughts. 

A hand on your waist shook you from your musings as micah clasped a hand on your waist and jostled you a bit, forcing a giggle from you. 

"What's the matter, doll? Not enjoying the walk?" 

"Oh not at all, I was just-" 

Micah cut off your response as he shoved you against a tree, something shuffling in his pockets as he pressed himself against you. 

You gasped and cursed your stupidity as Micah bound your hands behind you with rope, and you rolled your eyes, having a large sum on your head, you knew he would bind your feet next, but another very real possibility entered your mind, and you choked at how close it may be. 

You hissed as Micah bound the rope on your wrists tight enough so you /knew/ they would burn. A rope now coiled on your waist. 

"No no no no Micah don't turn me in" you're just as wanted as I am," 

"Oh, Don't you worry, dolly, it's not that simple." Micah cocked, chuckling as he fastened the ropes around your waist to the tree he shoved you on. 

You felt your stomach drop at his suggestive phrasing. And you knew this man wasn't a fool. If he were to have his way with you, the gang would quickly find out simply by you being alive to tell the tale. But Micah's way smarter than that. 

And the telltale spark in your head sent a shock to your very core, and forced a pained gasp at the truth it revealed; this man is going to kill you. 

The now lovely hope that he would turn you in for money vanished and was replaced by something much darker. 

Micah's hand thrusted your head against the tree and shoved something bitter in your mouth. 

You tasted the stringy thing in your mouth, making a face at the strange taste and let out a "mmph!" As Micah pulled it back. You heard audible chuckles from behind you as Micah continued. You felt your lips crack as the thing pulled at your cheeks and mouth. You attempted to chew your way out of this, but the strong resistance of the material made you realize this wasn't anything any human could chew through. Leather. 

You screamed as you felt what could easily be two inches of the leather in your mouth get pulled back and forced tighter. 

Gasping and panting through your teeth you tried to open your mouth to scream again, but even the slightest movements felt like your lips were kissing hot broken glass. 

You could taste the blood from your lips pooling on your tongue, and dripping down your chin in small tendrils. 

Micah continued his monologue, confident you couldn't go anywhere, or say anything. 

"So you see, about a month in, I discovered the hefty price on you, and I have to say I'm a little proud. I figured you runnin' with the gang for only two months, the 3,000 dollars would be much more valuable than you." 

You made a disgruntled face and knit your brows at this simple fact you already knew, and discussed with Dutch about. 

"Oh I ain't finished, doll. Just listen. I know there's an O'driscoll camp nearby, and once I've had my fun with you-" he teased your breast as he spoke.  
"I'll simply kill you, and cut a deal with them to split the reward." 

"You might be thinking that no O'driscoll would actually go through with a deal like that, but don't worry, I prepared for that situation as well.   
So you see, I know they don't usually check the bodies of the dead wanted folk, to check for any *ahem* foul play. And in the rare case they do, they tend to hang them too. So with my new trim, as you see," 

Micah brushed his hand against his stubble and smirked at his own thoughts. 

-And a simple change of clothes could easily pass for a righteous man tipping the constable of such nefarious deeds!" 

Micah rolled his eyes and threw his head at his irony. 

Sighing, and grinning like a fool, he continued as you felt tears flow down your cheeks. 

But of course the O'driscolls aren't going to bother having any fun; Unless they do. But thats their business. So when they turn your bedraggled corpse in, not only will I receive the reward regardless of if the O'driscolls keep their meaningless word or not, I will also be responsible for the hanging of a multitude of O'driscolls. 

You felt your lungs nearly burst at the unveiling of his horrific plan. 

All this trouble, but for Dutch, 3,000 dollars and dead O'driscolls are worth oceans more than a stowaway thief. 

You felt your chest sink at the likely truth that you weren't important to the gang, and easily left behind. 

"When all is said and done, the gang will be in Tahiti, harvesting mangoes at our leisure, all thanks to me." 

Micah finished his speech with a dramatic bow and removed his hat, pressing it to his chest as he bowed. 

You made a small, pathetic sob at the horrific future this man, nay, this beast has laid oh-so-carefully for you. 

You were going to be raped, tortured, and murdered, smiling all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave Kudos and give feedback!


	3. Foolish kindness

So there you were; trussed to a tree by the waist, leather spreading your mouth back to unreasonable proportions, trembling like you were one gust of wind away from being frozen alive, but the rapid pulsing of your heart made your flesh hotter than you thought possible. 

Micah took lazy steps towards you, gauging your reaction. The crunching of leaves brought you back from your frozen shock, and when you finally registered that he was approaching, your dysfunctional survival instincts finally kicked into gear again. 

Frantically, you wrestled your shoulders against the rope, feeling the leather at your cheeks respond unmercifully with every tremble, your bound hands reaching your side. As your fingers grazed the empty sheathe, your breath hitched and you saw that last sliver of hope that was once by your side now being flaunted in Micah's hands. 

Pressing himself uncomfortably close to you, he raised the knife between your eyes, "looking for this?" His breath was stagnant with whiskey, and tobacco.   
All you managed was a soft exhale, trying to keep yourself sane in your final moments. 

A spare drop of blood that pooled at the base of your chin dropped to your breast, and Micah's icy gaze flicked to the scarlet droplet. 

Micah sheathed the knife silently and allowed his thumb to wipe the blood off your chest. Moving down below it, he began to massage your breasts. 

The feel was rough, and his unforgiving hands knew how to make your body respond, even if you didn't want it to. he smirked as he continued his relentless touch. the shirt between it was a small solace until Micah removed one hand to retrieve his, no /your/ knife, and pulling the shallow V neck on your shirt with a thumb and forefinger. He placed the shining blade above the hem of your burgundy blouse and effortlessly sliced it apart with one swipe. 

A long graze between your swollen breasts appeared in its wake, and small globules of blood swelled along the ridge. 

You couldn't see the cut directly below your chin, but you certainly could feel it. The awoken nerves in your breasts screamed in retaliation of such a rude change of sensations, making the pain so much worse than what it should be, if you weren't so unwillingly aroused. 

Your now exposed breasts peaking at the change of temperatures, though you couldn't feel it. Or you didn't care, one of the two. A smiling Micah returned his rough hands to your breasts, his hands smearing the blood on the circumference of your breasts in large circular motions. 

The shallow breathy sounds you made as Micah cruelly allowed your chest to feel so aroused, the blood flowing to your chest, and now, out of it too, made you nearly cry out at the thought. 

Only when he heard your pathetic whimper, did he have the mercy to remove his hands from your chest. Until he hooked them over the hem of your jeans. 

Looking into your eyes the whole time, he slowly tugged the tight fabric down to your knees. He hastily removed your boots, and quietly swearing at them for being such a hindrance to his routine. After the boots were cast to the side, he casually swept his hand across your thigh, reveling at the gooseflesh that arose in its wake. 

With your jeans and boots cast aside, Micah stood close to you, and you felt yourself try so hard to go numb, to not have to experience this, but Micah refused to allow your body to be dormant. 

His hand began to rub against your core, through the thin panties he so mercifully decided to keep on. you could feel his length pressing hot against your thigh, as he rubbed it gingerly across it, closer, closer to your core. 

You heard the clinking of his belt, and the rustle of fabric, and you closed your eyes, only to feel the leather in your mouth reinforce itself, and a metallic clinking behind your head. 

Micah's belt was completely removed, now strapped between the leather and the tree. 

"You pull anything, I pull this right back." 

One last minute thought, one desperate attempt to save maybe a few more seconds of your life, you tucked your knee into your chest, and pivot it so it drew a blow to Micah's chest, sending him a few feet back on the ground with an audible "Oof". 

Not even caring how hard he tugged when he stood back up and gripped the belt, you heard him whisper in your ear. 

"You'll have to pay for that little stunt, Dolly." 

To your surprise, he let go of the belt, much to your relief, only to hear your knife being unsheathed yet again. 

Your hips, now taut with the rope around your waist, were bare and ready to be touched, and Micah slipped the silver blade over your taut flesh, dragging out your breaths of pain. 

Two three inch long marks on your hips, only deep enough so even the air set the nerves on them to go ablaze in anguish. 

Micah looked back up at you with your thigh gripped in his hand, and slowly raised it to his shoulders. 

He cupped the outside of your thigh with one hand, and pressed the bloody knife against the inside with the other, passing deep within your skin and muscle, leaving you desperately trying to scream, but little more than gasps managed their way out. 

Sheathing the knife, he looked back up at you, blood flowing steadily out you, making you painfully dizzy. 

"You gonna behave now, dolly?"   
Only a small exhale was his response. 

You felt your undies being slipped aside, you saw Micah's member, hard, and red with arousal. He stroked himself a few times with smug and intentional moans. His thumb grazed the swollen tip for a few seconds before he positioned himself below your center. 

You felt his tip graze your folds, you felt all hope, all faith that someone might have heard your whimpers, wash away as you felt him enter you slowly and begin small thrusts inside as he made such smug groans against your ear. 

You heard rustling over his groans, and prayed to The Lord above it was a band of coyotes come to eat you alive so you didn't have to suffer through this. 

A small whistling noise, you caught only a fraction of a second before you heard Micah's cry of pain, he removed himself, after coming /so close/ to breaking your hymen, you gasped in relief. The belt slipped from beneath the leather in your mouth, permitting you some fragment of relief, and the smooth birch bark allowed you to sink down to the base of the tree. 

Knees bent and to the side, you sat down, and let out the most pathetic moan you ever did make. 

You cast your eyes to the side, to see a huge figure chasing after Micah, with an arrow in his right shoulder. 

Charles.


	4. Foolish Kindness

I finally posted! It's not as good as I wanted it to be but I really wanted to put something on there. More chapters to come! Lots of fluff, angst, hurt/comfort to come!


	5. Chapter 5

I realized how fucked up this is thanks for not shaming me, I'm doing that myself thanks, may take a day or so to post next chaper if you eant

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad you rea all this, please please leave comments, I love your feedback.


End file.
